


It's the Raised by Wolves/Swan Queen AU of Your Dreams. Trust Me.

by MissJaneInTheSun



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Raised by Wolves (UK) (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJaneInTheSun/pseuds/MissJaneInTheSun
Summary: Ok, so it's a Raised by Wolves as a Swan Queen AU.I know this is a niche market, but hear me out here.





	It's the Raised by Wolves/Swan Queen AU of Your Dreams. Trust Me.

Ok, so Raised by Wolves as a Swan Queen AU.

I know it’s niche market, but hear me out here. 

Della is Emma. Obviously. (It’s in the hair do). Just think, a teenaged Emma, angry at Neil and at the world, gets as far from home as she can and finds herself in the UK. Here she works to create that family she’s been looking for: stop looking, and start making it happen, Swan.  
She has her daughters and names them after the kind of women who’ve inspired her. The boy, he gets the name of character, because in made up places, that’s the only place you get decent men. 

Della/Emma has to deal with the council once a year to get ongoing permission to home-school her kids. It’s bureaucratic, and a nightmare, but there’s never been any sense that they would say no. They just enjoy the paperwork.  
Until one year, when the new mayor decides she’ll visit the home-schooled children herself. They’re the only home-schooled children in the city, and it’s becoming a bit controversial.  
“Is it going to be like when the landlord came, Mum?”  
“No. It’ll be nothing like the landlord. She can’t chuck us out.” But that’s not entirely true. She can’t chuck them out of the house (apart from perhaps over occupation??), but she can chuck them out of their lifestyle. 

How did Regina Mills end up as mayor of some town that isn’t London. If she was going to end up in politics it should have at least been impressive politics. She’d known that she had no interest in her father’s business. The brewery might have been the ’backbone’ of the city and all, but it wasn’t the most socially conscious way to go about supporting half a million people. Anyway, her father wasn’t the sort who though that daughters really should end up running their father’s business. He mother, while ambitious for her daughter, was much more interested in seeing herself as the head socialite of the town due to her husband’s important role, and therefore her main dream in life was to see herself as the mother of the bride at the biggest wedding Wolverhampton had ever seen.  
Regina of course, had no interest in either. Making as much money as possible and screw the peasants wasn’t her style, and perhaps wasn’t really an option, while marry the richest bloke you can find wasn’t on the to do list either. Not if he had to be a Wolverhampton local, anyway.

In theory Regina had a lot of care for the lives off her constituents, especially the poorer ones, but in reality, she didn’t need to get too mixed up in their lives.  
So, of course, the Garry’s household is going to be an anathema to everything she enjoys. There is no control – either in the big picture (all those kids!) or in the day to day (is there any plan here??).  
Della is just as excited to see Regina on her doorstep. She reads the papers and knows that poor Miss Mills has the pressure form her family, and pitch herself as a friend to the workers, but there was no room in Della Garry for sympathy for Regina. She didn’t need to think about poor little rich girls, who probably spent their evenings rearranging their wine cellars, and wouldn’t know fun if it bit them on the arse.

Somehow Della/Emma can’t get the HBIC mayor out of her mind. While the mayor decides that the Garry household definitely requires a second visit.  
Della isn’t used to someone who seems interested in her life, and her kids, and her philosophies. They mayor doesn’t seem to think of her as a welfare whore with no self control. Meanwhile, Regina is strangely hypnotised by the noise, and energy and the “something is always happening” atmosphere of the house. She takers her shoes off, and she holds a child. Della has a conversation without an adult who’s not her father.  
This is fanfiction, so of course I’ve thought about them having sex. It couldn’t be at Della’s because there’s just too many people and not enough room. It can’t be at Regina’s because Della would be wigged out by the luxury and feel too much like a guest to be comfortable. So, in a park. A nice shared space. Regina can have champagne and the things she thinks of for park picnics. Della can wear her boots and talk about what’s edible in the hedgerows. The hedgerows are thick enough to provide sufficient privacy. Especially as Della is the only person in Wolverhampton who ever visits the common. Anyway, if there are any concerns with the privacy afforded by the bushes, the mayor is surely in a position to fix them for future?  
Does this mean you want to do this again?  
Actually, she does. Both of them do.

Once everyone knows about it…  
Grampy: well, he’s just happy that his girl is happy. And he can see that Regina has that “I can save you from anything that comes along” air that attracts Della to Russell Crowe.  
Sean: “It’s a bit extreme isn’t it, Dell. I mean the council tried to stop us home-schooling, you could have just appealed to the local member?”  
Germaine: Germaine is excited about moving to the mayor’s house. “We will move there, won’t we? Please, Mum?! We can’t stay here! Mum!”  
Germaine’s current boyfriend: “Phwaoh – tell her to get those legs on the next election poster and I’ll vote for her.”  
Aretha: Poor Aretha is wondering how her mother, of all people, became the first out person in their household. Are her mum and Regina really doing those things she fantasies about with her economics teacher?? There’s also the slight issue, that “Sleep your way into the upper classes,” isn’t exactly in keeping with the politics Della’s been teaching them all these years.  
Yoko: “Does the mayor get to control the animals in the zoo? Can she set the polar bear free?”  
Wyatt: “What? Another girl?”  
Mariah: “Will Regina watch me dance?”  
Cher: (Cher and Regina take some time to get used to each other.) 

It writes itself, right?


End file.
